


Serving His Every Need

by VicrulsPrincess



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Kylo Ren - Fandom
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, fucking on table, getting caught??, horny thoughts, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicrulsPrincess/pseuds/VicrulsPrincess
Summary: HI!!! ah okay so this is my very *first* one shot, so pls be nice :)INSPIRED BY THIS PIC TODAY ON ADAM STAN TWITTER. IM LITERALLY LOSING MY MIND OVER IT.SUMMARY: you are the director's assistant, finally starting to put your foot in the door in the production business. Things were going great, until you got your newest task: Keep Kylo Ren, infamously brooding difficult *hot* actor, happy.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Serving His Every Need

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!! ah okay so this is my very *first* one shot, so pls be nice :) 
> 
> INSPIRED BY THIS PIC TODAY ON ADAM STAN TWITTER. IM LITERALLY LOSING MY MIND OVER IT. 
> 
> SUMMARY: you are the director's assistant, finally starting to put your foot in the door in the production business. Things were going great, until you got your newest task: Keep Kylo Ren, infamously brooding difficult *hot* actor, happy.

You sighed, looking around the back of the silver SUV. You knew you had just had the fucking clipboard moments ago. You could not be late, again, for his arrival. Knowing this was only your third day on set, you were up to your ears with nervousness. This was your first time even _working_ with a star this big. 

You moved a box filled with hair products, brushes and such, to find your clipboard sitting underneath. 

“Finally,” you muttered under your breath, pulling the clipboard into your chest and slamming the trunk shut. 

You looked up at the dreary grey sky; It looked as though it may downpour at any moment. Taking a quick glance at your watch, 0930. You sighed and picked up your pace, knowing _he_ would arrive any moment.

Kylo Ren. Even just having his name running through your mind sent every nerve ending into a fire, warmth pooling in your abdomen. He had been one of your celebrity crushes since you were a teenager, although now you were twenty something and finally making a name for yourself in the production world. It was almost as though it was a dream, working under this big name producer, Lando Calrissian. When you got the call, you couldn’t believe it. You nearly fainted. 

The past week had been a daze, watching Kylo Ren work his magic in front of the camera. Although, this job came with one duty that you weren’t necessarily confident with how well you’d be able to fulfill it: To give Kylo whatever he wanted. To keep him happy. You had heard time and time again how much of a pain he was to work with: brooding constantly, sharp replies. But hey, you just attributed that to his wonderful method acting. 

You were late yesterday and had to meet him at hair and makeup. He didn’t speak a word to you, only passing glances where he would catch you staring at him for too long, although it didn’t feel long enough. You could have swore you caught him staring at your ass, but knew that was too good to be true. 

You heard your name called over the small handheld radio clipped to your belt loop, “.. his car is just around the corner. Control the crowd.” 

Unhooking it, you brought the radio to your mouth and pressed the button waiting for the _chirp._ “Gotcha.” 

You picked up your pace, maneuvering around the dreary, yet bustling set. Finally turning the corner, you saw his black SUV pull up. Jogging a bit, you made your way through the entrance and stood next to the security guard by the arch. You watched the SUV, only 10 feet from you, waiting for them to open his door. 

One of the security guards walked up quickly as soon as the car came to a full stop, the engine still rumbling. The next few moments seemed to happen in slow motion, or maybe you were just too entranced to pull yourself back to reality. 

You had seen him plenty of times on set the past week, but today was different. The door opened, and he appeared. Walking, his hand holding the mask to his face. Typical, you thought, he was always too busy to even take a moment to hook it behind his ears. His hair peeking out of his hood, which was obviously desperately trying to give him an ounce of privacy among the small crowd of fans. But that wasn’t what caught your attention. 

He was looking right at you. His eyes, brown pools of honey, seemed to be saying so many things at once, intimidating and wild, but at the same time, silent comfort. Warmth pooled in your abdomen as he looked past all of the people, past the crowd of adoring fans, and at you. 

You shook your head, knowing he can’t be looking at, well, _you._ He didn’t even know your name. The two of you hadn’t even shared a single conversation. When you asked him if he would like coffee, he usually grunted, nodding his head quickly. You always just brought him black coffee with cream on the side, as his coffee order was as much of an enigma as the man was. 

His eyes kept on you as he walked toward you, his pace fast as he tried to get out of the crowds’ embrace, the security barely holding them back. 

Only a foot away from you now, you prepared yourself for whatever he needed, giving him a smile behind your mask. Idiot, you thought, how can he even see me smiling. 

Your thoughts were interrupted by a gravelly voice as he passed you, “Good morning.” 

You blinked, stunned that he was talking to you. Then, you realizing he had already walked past you. You cursed yourself, great start to the day already. 

“G-good morning, Mr. Ren, sir,” you replied, picking up your pace, walking next to him now. “Would you like some coff-”

Kylo interrupted you, the mask not muffling a single tone of his voice, “No.” 

You nodded and continued following his large strides. You gathered as much courage as you could muster, “Is there anything I can do for you before we start--”

He stopped walking. 

You immediately stopped, turning to look at him with apologetic eyes, “I’m sorry, sir. Is there something I said?” 

You saw his eyebrow twitch, the stray curly hairs laying sporadically across his face, the rest of his face covered, leading “I need to see you in my trailer. 5 minutes.”

Without another word, he made his way past you, his body towering over you as he walked past. 

You muttered to yourself, “W-what?” 

__________________________

  
  


The five minutes couldn’t seem to pass by quick enough. You paced around the bathroom, feverishly checking your reflection in the mirror. You had worn a tan skirt fit with a floral blouse, the top three buttons undone slightly showing your freckled chest. You sighed, debating on whether you should button them or not. Maybe you were in trouble. You wondered what this could be about, as you untwisted your bra strap. You had done everything accordingly, done whatever he had needed. Even go get him a box of dry cereal from the local grocery chain. 

Taking one last look in the mirror, you pushed a stray lock of hair behind your ear. You turned and walked out of the small bathroom and back onto the busy set. Taking a peek at your watch as you walked, it had already been five minutes. Actually, it had been six. 

Small pangs of anxiety hit your heart, it nearly beating out of your chest as you got closer and closer to his trailer. You recognized it immediately; you had brought lunch to it multiple times but you had never been _inside._

Standing in front of the metal door, you pondered what he was doing inside. A look at your watch, seven minutes had passed. Another pang in your abdomen as you raised your hand. 

Before you could get a chance to knock, the door swung open. 

“I said five minutes,” Kylo growled. He stood there like, well, a fridge. Wide, tall, fucking delicious. 

You tried to speak, your mouth forming a small ‘o’ but no words came out. 

He took a step back, gesturing for you to come inside. 

Your lips formed a small smile, “T-thank you.” Stepping inside, everything was as you had repeatedly imagined. Monotone, blacks and greys with pops of red. It was calming yet exhilarating at the same time; You gazed at the neat array of wine glasses along the table, the three dark red wines sitting on top of the fridge. Everything was so.. Kylo. 

“Do you know why you’re here?” 

You stuttered, unable to find your voice as you watched him study you, “I, um, I don’t know sir. Did I not bring you enough creamer--”

He held a hand up, silencing you immediately, “This is not about coffee, little one.” He paused for a moment, you saw his eyes moving up and down your body for a split second before making direct eye contact once again. He pulled out a chair, “Sit.” 

You nodded, sitting in the chair. He pushed you into the table with ease and sat across from you. 

Your bottom lip quivering, “Am I in trouble, sir?” 

Kylo didn’t speak, only staring back at you. The silence was killing you bit by bit. You also hated how easily he made wetness pool in your sex. You adjusted your position, trying to relax although you were worried if this kept up, you'd be soaking through your panties. 

“Yes,” Kylo said, leaning forward slightly. He reached out across the small black table, pulling your chin into his hands. 

A small shudder escaped your lips, “I-”

He chuckled, “You think you can wear these outfits around me?” 

Redness branded your cheeks, giving away just how much you were putty in his hands at this moment, “I can c-change. I should go. I’m sorry, sir.” 

You began to stand up, pushing your chair from the table. Kylo quickly moved in front of you, “I didn’t say I didn’t like it,” He pulled your chin up, his eyes looking into your own, “Do you like teasing me, little one?” he asked, his free hand tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. 

You sucked your bottom lip into your mouth but before you could talk, he brought you closer to him, his body betraying any ounce of trying to hide how utterly turned on he was. You felt his length pressing against you. This sent shivers down your body, being this close. 

“I do like teasing you, s-sir,” you whispered, taking in the scent of his body. Kylo smelled like heaven, or at least _your_ heaven. 

Kylo’s hand made its way up your body, barely touching you as he went before running it through your hair. You sighed, the feeling sending you into a small euphoria. This must be a dream, you thought. 

You closed your eyes, letting the feeling of his hand barely grazing your hair consume you. He then gripped it hard, pulling your head back, “Well consider this punishment, then.” 

You looked into his eyes, which were bright and wild and smiled. This visibly drove him wild, his hand releasing your hair and pulling your face into his. The kiss was everything you had dreamed of and more. You moaned into the feral kiss, the both of you wildly attacking each other’s mouths, tongues dancing in and out. He reached under you, picking you up and sat you on the table. You wrapped your legs around his body, or as much as you could. The size difference really was unreal. 

He broke the kiss, making his way to your neck, biting softly as he peppered kisses along it, your head swung back, letting yourself live in this small moment. 

His hand grabbed the small of your back, a small _chirp_ followed. 

This sent you into a panic, “Shit,” you mumbled, grabbing your radio to make sure you weren’t transmitting. You turned the knob to ‘off.’ and held it in your hands looking up at Kylo’s eyes. He didn’t respond, only bent down to continue attacking your neck. 

You whispered, trying to get coherent words out in between your mewls, “What if they-” 

“I don’t care,” Kylo purred into your ear. 

This singular sentence, those three words, made you melt in his arms. You threw the radio to the side, falling to the ground with a _clunk,_ and let yourself fully be present in the moment. 

His hands tangled with your hair and you allowed yourself to submit fully to him, sighing as you pulled your skirt up, mewls escaping your lips as he bit your earlobe. 

“Ah ah ah,” Kylo purred, “Didn’t I say this was _punishment?”_

You groaned, completely frustrated to your wit’s end now, “Y-yes, sir.” 

Kylo picked you up from the table, setting you on the ground and began to unzip his tight black pants, “Knees, little one.” 

You eagerly obliged, kneeling in front of this mountain of a man. Spit pooled in your mouth as you waited for him to give you what you wanted. 

“Good girl,” he purred as he released his member from his boxers, the tip already dripping with precum. 

Looking up at him, you blinked, and realized you had been staring with your mouth slightly agape. You had never seen someone so.. Big. 

“Surprised?” Kylo questioned, the corner of his mouth slightly turning to a smile. 

You quickly nodded your head, “N-no, sir. You’re just-”

Without wasting another moment, he grabbed your head, filling your mouth with his throbbing cock. You hummed, taking it gladly. You bobbed back and forth, swirling your tongue as you did. You move slowly up and down his shaft a few times, pausing with each movement to swipe your skilled tongue over his head, causing him to hiss in response.

You heard him groan, low and guttural, “Fuck..”

This only egged you on further, you started to move faster, your tongue caressing his throbbing member as he hollowed out your mouth. Luckily, you didn’t have much of a gag reflex; Kylo began thrusting himself into your mouth harder, more rapidly. 

Looking up at him, you could see his breath quickening. 

“Look at you. My little slut,” he purred in between quick breaths, “All mine.” 

Kylo’s words sent you into a frenzy, sucking even harder and pulling out all the tricks. You held his shaft with both hands, twisting and rubbing as you bobbed on the rest of his member. You could feel the veins pulsing in your mouth. You knew he was about to bust. 

You moaned on his cock, frustrated and worried it would be over soon.

He laughed under his breath, “Does my little one need attention?” 

You nodded, pulling his member out of your mouth with a _pop!_

“Yes, _daddy._ ” 

It seemed the word ‘daddy’ sent him into a feral entrancement. He picked you up immediately, bending you over the table. 

“Are you going to be quiet?” he asked, delivering a sharp slap to your ass. 

You squealed, covering your mouth before muttering, “I- Yes, sir.” 

“Here,” Kylo said, walking to the sink and grabbing his black mask. He walked around the table to face you and smiled, “Open.” 

You obeyed, opening your mouth, your lips swollen and red. Kylo stuffed his face mask into your mouth, making it impossible for you to be _too_ loud. 

“Good,” he said, moving back around to where you were bent over, your skirt barely covering your ass. You were sure he could see your light pink panties peeking through the bottom, the lace taunting him. 

“Look at this,” Kylo purred, dipping his finger beneath the very outer edge of your panties, “So perfect.” 

_Smack._

You grunted into the mask, the noise reducing rendering very effective. He seemed to enjoy this, smacking twice more. 

“Do you want my cock in you, little one?” Kylo asked. You could hear the sound of his own hand gliding up and down his shaft quickly; the sound was intoxicating knowing he was doing it to the sight of you. 

You nodded your head quickly and moaned though the mask, moving backwards slightly so your ass touched his legs. You groaned, craving him. Needing him. Now. 

“Mm,” he hummed as he traced further under your panties. In one quick movement, he pulled them down, them dangling around your ankles now. 

You felt his breath on your ass, then his finger toying with your sex. You groaned, pushing back into his finger. 

“Ah ah. Let me look at my girl. So wet,” he said, dipping his finger just barely into your lips. You looked back, craning your neck to see. You locked eyes as you watched him suck his own finger, sending you into a wild frenzy knowing it was your juices he was sucking off. 

You moaned, the mask that was balled up in your mouth effectively muffling you. 

Kylo smiled, “So desperate. So needy. My needy little one,” _smack._

You began to yelp, but as you did, Kylo’s throbbing member prodded your entrance, slick with wetness. You arched your back, eager for him to fuck your cunt. 

He pushed in all at once, and immediately began to fuck you relentlessly. He reached around, pulling at your blouse, causing one of the buttons to fly across the room. You giggled mixed with a moan, completely melting into Kylo’s thrusts. 

God, he felt amazing. You ceased to exist as a human; you got closer and closer to your orgasm, the warmth pooling in your belly and threatening to explode at any moment. You bucked your hips back as Kylo smashed into your cunt. You groaned, swaying slightly back and forth. The smacking of his still clothed thigh against your bare ass sent you into an existential euphoria. You wished he had taken the time to take his pants off fully, but you couldn’t complain. You had dreamed of this moment millions of times, although it never even was this _amazing earth shattering fucking fantastic_ in your dreams.

You mewled, the sound muffled still, and you felt Kylo’s pace quicken even more. You knew he was close; he began to grip your hips, hard enough to leave bruises, moaning your name under his breath. That was enough to send you over the edge, “fffffff-” you moaned into the mask.

“Cum for me, little one. Come for daddy,” he groaned, his thrusting becoming erratic. 

You came like you had never before: your eyes seemed to see starlight, the rest of the world completely ceasing to exist in this moment of pure lust, pure fucking. Mindlessly, you let yourself completely fall into oblivion, the only things on your mind was how fucking _good_ he was. 

Kylo grabbed your ass hard as he thrusted harder, if that was even possible, then groaning, “Fuck..” his voice trailing off. You immediately felt his seed fill your pussy, his cock throbbing inside of you. You moaned, your senses overstimulated just the right amount. You let your body fall limp on the table, your abused cunt leaking juices, both yours and Kylo’s. 

He pulled himself out, sighing and you heard him walk toward the small kitchenette. Kylo returned immediately, his steps quick. You realized he had never bothered to take off the knee high boots, the sound of them clicking on the floor as he walked. 

A towel caressed your pussy, wiping up the wetness. 

“There,” he said quietly. 

You reached to your mouth, pulled the mask out and slowly turned around, looking dazed at Kylo. His shirt still pristine, his pants as well. He was a god. 

“Well,” he sighed, clearing his throat, “I have to be on set.” 

You nodded and smiled at him, “Anything else I can do for you, Mr. Ren?” 

He licked his bottom lip, looking you up and down once more, “Wait for me here. I’ll be done in an hour,” Kylo said, walking past you and toward the door, “And be ready for me.” 

“Of course, sir,” you smiled, watching him walk out of the trailer. You were giddy, high on your post orgasm euphoria. 

“Do whatever he wants,” you muttered, remembering your task on set. You smiled, knowing it was exactly what you wanted too. 


End file.
